Inmortal
by Karla 'Mione
Summary: Recuerdos, nombres tácitos, flores... Cuando no te desligas del pasado. Cuando sabes: debes dejarlo ir. One shot.


**Inmortal**

Unos pétalos blancos levitaban grácilmente por entre aquella habitación, fluyendo, ondeando, cayendo en aquella cama de igual color. Blanco, como las cortinas que se mecían misteriosamente; blanco, como la paz de aquel cuarto; blanco, como el vestido de aquella mujer que era la que, en realidad, mecía aquellas cortinas.

Sus manos rozaban la suave tela que mecía en aquella ventana; sus manos, por entre las cuales se enredaba unas vendas: girando por su muñeca, penetrando entre el dedo prensil y el índice, rodeando la palma y el revés, pero dejando siempre libre los dedos.

Quizás el viento también ayudaba en aquel mecer de telas, pero un viento suave y cálido: primaveral. Viento que penetraba por su pecho, pues el cuello de aquel vestido era abierto, sujeto por dos grandes tirantes, y la falda de un solo vuelo, bordes irregulares y algo rasgados, que le llegaban hasta la canilla.

Un chirriar de puerta captó su atención, giró lentamente la cabeza, moviendo a penas aquel espeso cabello castaño, al igual que sus ojos: color de la tierra, color de la madera. Un pequeño mata de cabellos, que nacían en la cien, se juntaban detrás de la cabeza, quizás para amainar un poco el volumen de la cabellera, la cual estaba salpicada de algunos pétalos, los mismos que flotaban libremente por aquel cuarto.

'Ya vino' , pensó. Y, a pasos sigilosos, se dirigía hacia la puerta, sin hacer el mínimo ruido: lo único que calzaba eran aquellas vendas, que giraban por su tobillo, y surcaban, incesantemente, por su pie, dejando al descubierto, como siempre, los dedos, y al vuelo algunos jirones de tela. Se dirigía hacia él y se podía imaginar, vívidamente, aquel cabello rojizo, alborotado pero suave, y siempre expidiendo aquel peculiar olor... embriagante, penetrante. Y aquellos ojos azules: color cielo, color mar, el color de su felicidad. Pero lo que más añoraba ver, casi obsesivamente, era aquella sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que le abría un mundo, que le enseñaba mil cosas, que codificaba mil idiomas, pero que en todos y cada uno de estos le decía, claramente: que la amaba.

Y no encontró lo que esperaba. Entraba él, sí, con aquel porte, tan alto, tan pecoso y albino. Pero no se encontraban, en sus labios, aquella curva que la hacía, también, sonreír; ni aquel destilar de dulzura en sus ojos. No, no estaban. En su lugar habían gestos algo hoscos, cansados e inertes.

Recostada ella en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, podía verlo claramente: entrar y dejar sus cosas en el sofá más asequible, acomodar, perezosamente, su cabello, y dirigirse hacia ella.

Venía y no se detenía, venía a pasos seguros, raudos y firmes. Venía y ella se mostraba inmutable. Podía ver más y más cerca sus labios, podía sentir más y más apremiante la necesidad de abrir sus brazos para recibirlo, podía rogar más y más fervientemente poder sentir su piel contra la suya, una vez más... una vez más.

Cerca, cerca; a casi 3 pasos, y no tenía intención alguna de detenerse, ni ella de moverse. 1 paso y la alcanzaba, un paso y el espacio entre ellos se anulaba, un paso y el teléfono timbró.

Se detuvo al instante, y su rumbo cambió, obviamente, hacia el aparador donde se encontraba aquel artefacto.

¿Y qué más daba aquella interrupción? Si de todos maneras jamás se hubiera dado aquella unión: ella lo sabía. Y ese saber provocaba en ella una fuerte punzada en su interior. Quizás ya no tan fuerte como antes, pero siempre presente, porque ya debía haberse adaptado a la idea: no tocarlo, no besarlo, no olerlo... no sentirlo.

Y cómo dolía, ¡oh, sí! Cómo dolía. Porque antes era dueña de sus caricias y miradas, beneficiada de sus besos, pasiones y deseos, era su amiga, su compañera, su guía, su mujer... su esposa... Era, tiempo pretérito; era, en el pasado; era, ya no más. Porque... ella ahora es etérea, incorpórea; es, quizás, el vestigio de una vida que otrora poseyó; es, tal vez, la suma de recuerdos que inundaban aquel lugar. Es... un alma que no se resignaba a partir y se aferraba, obstinadamente, a una vida que no regresará, a un hombre que siempre amará. Un ente, que tiene por misión librarlo de sus recuerdos, prepararle el camino del olvido, ayudarlo a continuar con su vida...Y para ella también se aplicaba lo antes dicho, sólo que ella no debía continuar con su vida, sino con su larga estancia en un lugar que no era aquella rústica casa... Todo ello implicaba... **dejarlo ir.**

Pero, para qué engañarse, la verdadera razón de su estancia allí era el poder verlo, saber a ciencia cierta que está bien, esperar que su mirar está fijo en ella y no en la nada, soñar que es un día cualquiera, y disfrutan de su compañía mutuamente. Porque ella no lograba nada de los propuesto... al menos, no con gran ahínco.

Aquella sonrisa que aparecía en los labios de él, después de aquel 'Aló', hizo que una nueva punzada se expandiera en ella, pero, esta vez, más exactamente en su pecho, al lado izquierdo.

Ya estaba bien, él ya estaba mejor. Esa sonrisa se lo gritaba en la cara. Ya se estaba superando y ella ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de ayudar en ello... Era lo mejor, ¿no? Que la imagen de ella se valla borrando de su mente, era lo mejor que su presencia no sea extrañada; porque así no le hacía mal alguno... era lo mejor.

Y se odiaba por rezar, interiormente, por ver una vez más una lágrima surcando su rostro pecoso; por oírle exclamar, entre suspiros e hipidos, su nombre; por verle observar, una y otra vez, las fotos de cuando juntos sonreían... Ver que... simplemente, la amó... y la extrañaba.

Pero ya veía que no, quizás su recuerdo no era tan fuerte, ni mucho menos perenne, quizás ella sintió algo más fuerte por él, quizás lo suyo fue más efímero, quizás lo suyo no era amor...

Se regañó mentalmente por pensar aquello. ¡Cómo no iba a ser amor lo que él sentía por ella! ¿Y qué de aquel 1° mes después de su muerte? ¿Y qué de las tardes enteras recostado boca arriba en la cama, sin mirar a nadie, sin sentir a nada, formándose un pequeño riachuelo por sus mejillas, que nacían en los ojos no cerrados? ¿Y qué de aquellos arrebatos en los cuales lanzaba todo lo encontrado a su paso? ¿Y qué de aquellas veces en los que se quedaba aspirando el aroma de sus vestidos? ¿Y qué de todo ello... ? Y qué... de eso y más. De los 3 meses en los que entraba a casa y exclamaba un 'Mione, ya llegué' y el silencio le respondía, de la vez que pensó que algunas bebidas le harían más llevadero todo aquello.

¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta y pensar que no la amaba?

Se estaba haciendo daño... le estaba haciendo daño todo su alrededor... ¿Cómo pretendía dejarlo ir si no se resignaba a irse de aquel lugar? Porque... por lo que veía, a él le estaba yendo mejor que a ella en aquella 'misión' (tácita para él).

Salía por la puerta de vidrio mientras él seguía atendiendo la llamada; salía pues, aunque ya no necesitara aire, necesitaba el fresco del exterior, necesitaba una ráfaga intempestiva contra su rostro, y pedazos de flores picoteando en su rostro.

Necesitaba meterse en la mente que debía irse ya... Que ya no hacía falta en aquel lugar, que la única persona que se rehúsa a perder aquel sentimiento es ella.

'Déjalo ir', se repetía, mientras se adentraba en aquel mar de flores que tenían por jardín.

'TÚ debes dejarlo ir' y, a pesar de que no mecía las flores con su vestido, quería pensar que sí.

'Estará bien sin ti', y rozaba con las manos, mientras caminaba, las hojas y demás plantas que rodeaban aquel valle; a pesar de no sentirlo.

Llegado un punto, se detuvo, y miró enrededor.

Lo sabía, lo sabía y aquello la mataba: debía partir, ahora, ahora sin retractaciones. Ahora, pues el valor se le escapaba por entre las vendas y el vestido. Ahora...

Daba vueltas, incesantemente. Y, como si la naturaleza conspirara para su partida, enviaba una fuerte ráfaga de ciento, que arrancaba las flores a su paso, que arremolinaba todo ello a su enrededor, que succionaba desde arriba, al centro de ella.

Giraba, giraba, como en un juego infantil. Vueltas y vueltas, y casi podía sentir el roce de las hojas en su ser. Rondas y rondas, y sus manos se extendían al aire, y eran jalados hacia arriba. Ruedos y ruedos, su dedo índice extendido, al máximo, señalando el lugar al que pertenecía, señalando la bóveda azul, señalando su camino. Viraba y viraba, el último pétalo de flor delineaba su mano y se perdía entre las nubes: sólo faltaba ella. Las vueltas cesaron, sus pies se despegaban de la tierra, y...

Un pequeño tumbo y estaba de nuevo en tierra firme. El porqué: Una presencia, por el árbol a su derecha: sentado, en el columpio en que la mecía hasta que ella se cansara, se encontraba él, el motivo de su estadía en aquel lugar, la fuente se sus porqué, lo que extrañaría a su partida...

Él, sentado ahí, con un vaso en la mano y con la otra sujetándose de la cuerda, pero, lo más sorprendente de todo es que... ¿La estaba mirando?

Estáticos, ella y él; sin movimientos, ni las flores ni el aire; en silencio, ni las hojas de los árboles ni sus propias voces.

De pronto los ojos de él se movían, recorrían todo ese pedazo de terreno alrededor de ella, como... ¿Buscándola? No recordándola, rememorando aquellas veces en que ella se zambullía en aquel campo, y salía con flores en toda la cabeza y ropa, o cuando lo incluía a él en aquellos juegos pueriles, muy a su pesar, pero que, en aquellos momentos, aceptaría más que gustoso.

La estaba recordando, y ella se percató de ello. La estaba recordando... y no pudo menos que sonreír.

Se acercaba a él, en pequeños pasos, como si fuera conciente él de ellos. A unos escasos 3 metros, donde las flores ya no nacían, pues las raíces de aquel árbol donde pendía el columpio, impedían su nacimiento.

Una flor tirada entre ellos, una flor y un silencio, una flor y unos ojos azules que buscaban y no encontraban, una flor y la intención de ella de...

Se agachó hacia la flor, y extendió las manos hacia ella. Rogando para sus adentros que la pudiera mover, pidiendo como último deseo ese movimiento, cerrando los ojos para ello.

Y él... se quedó absorto y con el vaso resbalándosele por entre las manos. Atento en aquel leve y casi imperceptible movimiento de aquella flor tendida en su enfrente.

La flor se alejaba de sus manos, como si de un imán de igual polo se tratara. Y mientras más se le acercaba, más era el rechazo de aquella planta. Una sonrisa se acrecentaba en su rostro, y las intenciones aún más, las esperanzas nunca murieron y fue recompensada. No como imaginaba pero... eso era más que suficiente.

La planta se movía extrañamente, al parecer de él, como dando pequeños tumbos, inesperados y algo bruscos, pero cortos.

Ella, percatándose de ello, decidió acercar levemente su mano, y en tiempos medidos. Imitando la fuerza del viento contra un cuerpo, cualesquiera, y más, en este caso, frágil y ligero.

Salió del columpio y se fue acercando, de cuclillas, hacia el objeto mecido. Extraño, pensaba, mientras él y la flor se acercaban mutuamente; muy extraño, pues no sentía ningún vendaval de aire en aquel espacio.

Su sonrisa se extendía mientras daba el último acercamiento de mano a la flor, pues él ya extendía la suya para cogerla.

Mas él se detuvo.

Un poco más y ya estaba en sus manos, un poco más y ya era suya, un movimiento más y...

Ella le miraba, tan cerca, tan juntos. No podía llorar, el agua era un elemento que no podía expedir, sin embargo su rostro se ensombrecía tal y como lo hubiera hecho acompañado por aquel líquido.

'Por favor' repetía, con sus labios y con su ser. 'Por favor, tómala.' Y extendía sus manos por sobre las de él, a sabiendas de que nada lograría, pero con la tenacidad y desesperación cundando en ella.

Sus manos se cerraban en aquella suave textura. La tomó, al fin la tomó. Dos suspiros lanzados al aire: la de ella, por lograr su cometido; la de él, porque nunca debió haberlo hecho.

Se levantó lentamente, siendo seguido por ella. Miraba atento el cuerpo en su mano, y levantaba la vista, en busca de una persona que, sabía, no encontraría. Su mirada regresaba a la flor, y la de ella seguía perdida en los ojos de él...

Cerró los ojos, furiosamente, y estrujaba el tallo en su puño... Alzó la mano, contra su pecho, en pos de tirarla, con fuerza, con dolor, con hastío.

Ella negaba desesperadamente la cabeza, prediciendo sus intenciones. 'No' y, nuevamente, pareció ser oída.

El brazo de él, permaneció a la altura de su pecho, temblando, luchando entre tirarla o no. 'Debía, debía', mas no podía. Algo lo retenía.

Bajó el brazo, aún con la flor en la mano. Negó con la cabeza y, dando una última mirada al paraje, se volvió hacia la casa.

Absorta, absorta a lo que acababa de acontecer. La había sentido, la había sentido, no había duda de ello.

Aún... aún la extrañaba. Y aquellas palabras la hicieron reaccionar.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿¡Qué había hecho!?

Corrió hacia la casa, atravesando todo, sin importarle nada.

Sí, sin importarle nada. Porque eso fue lo que hizo: no tuvo consideración de nada ni nadie. ¡Dios! Él la estaba tratando de olvidar y ella, simplemente, se daba el lujo de...

Aquello no debió haber pasado, ¡no debió ocurrir nunca!

Y...

Nada.

Paró en seco.

Su vestido se balanceaba hacia delante, por el brusco movimiento.

Su mano se retiraba hacia sus lados.

Sus labios semiabiertos...

Él, apoyado junto a la puerta, con la cabeza media inclinada hacia un lado, mirando... la cama que compartieron.

Y fue cayendo, recostado en la pared; cayendo, mientras lo recuerdos resurgían; cayendo, mientras la imaginaba tendida en aquella cama, de costado, con el cabello ocultando su rostro, el cual daba hacia él... Y la podía observar todo el día, y era lo que hacía, cuando ella estaba con él, los días libres: cuando ella dormía y el, extrañamente, levantaba más temprano, la veía dormitar, y rozaba sus mejillas, y sus dedos se perdían entre sus cabellos, y su aroma lo invadía, y sonreía al ella levantarse y sonrojarse por verlo observándola ávidamente.

Y ella, fue retrocediendo, sin voltearse aún. Retrocediendo, escapando de aquella visión, de él, de su expresión absorta en las mantas blancas de la cama, del líquido emergente de sus ojos, de sus manos estrujando su rostro para no... para no recordarla más. Pues, sabía, dolía.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos pares de piernas flexionadas, dos pares de brazos envolviendo sus respectivas rodillas, dos cabezas recostadas en aquellos brazos. Cada uno en diferente lugar: él, en aquella habitación, llena de momentos, llena de ella. Ella, en aquel árbol, en su tronco bajo, y su cabello cayendo como cortina por sus pies y cubriendo sus manos.

Hipando sin cesar, sin ese líquido cálido recorriendo sus mejillas, pero ese dolor profundo ahondando cada parte.

Y todavía llegó a pensar que... volvía a hipar si lo pensaba. Él la amaba, ¡la amaba y tanto! Lo único que estaba haciendo él era... cerrarse y... fingir que no... ocultarse y mostrar una sonrisa que no... Pero hoy no pudo, hoy emergió todo, y sólo porque... ¡Era tan tonta!

No lo merecía, no merecía ni su amor, ni su presencia en ese lugar ni... ni el lugar a donde en unos momentos iría. Pues estaba más que decidido: se iría. Le estaba haciendo daño, ¡Dios, le estaba haciendo daño! ¿Y se supone que su propósito ahí era hacerle olvidar?

'Grandísima tonta', se repetía, una y otra vez.

Un tirón de su vestido la hizo erguirse y fijar la cabeza hacia su doblez.

Y ahí estaba: esa sonrisa encantadora, esos ojos de mirada profunda, esas motitas rojas en su mejilla, esa expresión tierna y... esas cosquillas en su propio estómago (o lo que fue).

Sus ojos se expandieron, a la par que sus labios se abrían. Mas antes de emitir siquiera el nombre de aquella persona, en una forma interrogante; él ya había instalado sus manos en la cintura de ella y la halaba hacia él.

Bajaba, bajaba, rozando su cuerpo, rozando su pecho y sus piernas. Bajaba y leía en sus ojos un claro 'No preguntes', y eso hizo.

Porque, ¿qué importaba el **cómo** o **cuándo**, si lo que importaba era el **qu**?

Y era que él estaba ahí, prendido de sus ojos, rozando su cintura, acercándola, tentativamente, hacia él... Estaba ahí, y si no fuera porque ahora no le correspondía el dormir, pensaría que era un sueño.

Y era que la iba acercando más y más. Y mientras más se acortaba la distancia entre sus labios, más explosivo se volvía el aire de aquel lugar. Arremolinándose por entre ellos. Tan cerca, tan cerca, y ya podían saborear el sabor del otro. Tan tibios, tan tibios, que la muerte no hacía mención en ellos.

Hojas y hojas, miles de ellas volaban a su alrededor. Brazos y manos, enredándose en el cuerpo ajeno. Labios y lenguas, tomando posesión del otro. Ojos cerrados, túnicas blancas, vendas flotando, aire azotando, cabellos ondeando, deseos cumplidos...

Pareciera que un manojo de pétalos nos quisieran decir algo. Nos indican un camino. Con una última mirada hacia aquella pareja que se va perdiendo entre las hojas, nos dedicamos a seguirlas.

A la casa. Fluyen graciosamente, casi formando una cadena flameante. Al cuarto. Se dispersan cual lluvia se tratara.

¿Llegamos?

Un buró, de madera gastada, encima un pequeño florero de cristal, abombado en la base, fino en la entrada; con agua y una flor en su interior... La misma que, hasta hace unos momentos, era entregado por las chica hacia aquel gracioso chico.

Una cama, y, para nuestra sorpresa, aquel chico, que creíamos afuera, se encuentra dormitando en ella. Pero... con la ropa de antes, no con la prenda blanca del chico de fuera. Inmóvil.

Otro buró, y este contiene un vaso de agua, lleno hasta la mitad, y, a su lado, un pote de pastillas, correctamente tapado, pero vacío.

Y ya sabemos cómo llegó hasta ella.

Pero no podemos decir que tiene una sonrisa en su rostro. No, pues la expresión puesta es la que se tiene al morir, ya que los músculos se congelan en aquella posición y se perpetúa la imagen. Mas él estaba dormido, y as es su expresión. En posición fetal, los brazos doblados de tal modo que los codos casi rozan las rodillas, y las manos frente al rostro, pero no en él.

Pero, lo que sí podemos afirmar, es que ya no hay esa expresión cansina en su rostro. Y ya no la habrá, pues ya no despertará.

Levantamos la mirada y, por la ventana, podemos darnos cuenta de que... la pareja ya no está, y el aire volvía a estabilizarse, y las hojas a descender.

Una última mirada hacia la pequeña casa, algo rústica pero acogedora.

Silenciosa, y así permanecerá durante un buen tiempo. Y en ese silencio guardará una historia, guardará las memorias y momentos, las risas y llantos, las vidas y muertes, los cuerpos y entes.

Unos últimos pétalos juguetean a nuestro lado... Y nos damos cuenta de que...

...Fuimos testigos de un sentimiento **Inmortal**.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dedicado a:** Ese espíritu que aún no me encuentra... y que ya me cansé de buscar... Al cual, probablemente, ya no pueda esperar...

**Notas de la Autora: **

Basado en la tonalidad de la canción _My Inmortal _de **Evanescense.  
**Valga resaltar que dijé 'tonalidad', mas no en su letra, pues es en ingles, y no domino ese idioma. No me he tomado la molestia de buscar su traducción, pues no deseaba ser influida por este.

Para una mejor interpretación de la lectura, se recomienda, sinceramente, tener en cuenta la canción.

Esta es una idea que me rondaba la cabeza desde hace mucho (exáctamente desde que escuché dicha canción), y la cual, siendo día de San Valentín y sola, pues, tomó cuerpo... y se plasmó.


End file.
